


Think harder

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Begging, Clubbing, Cock Ring, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, cheating?...kind of maybe so, im supposed to be innocent, smutty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to a club with the boys and Harry stays home. Hot sex happens. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think harder

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhh. So welcome this is my first story/one shot whatever you wanna call it. If you actually read these, I award your patience and open awesomeness. If you don't ship larry or if you think being gay is bad then bai. An like...idk rwquest things. I don't care about kudos but feedback is good since I'm new. Peace bitches.

Louis' POV

I woke up to my head rapidly pounding and the room spinning. When I tried to move my arms down, they were caught on something. Looking up, I realised through a hazy gaze, that my arms were tied to the bed posts. Fuck. What even did happen last night.

"HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP!" I screamed in hopes that HE was the one that did this, even though at this point it may be in my favor that it wasn't him. I was extremely relieved when he walked- no, he fucking strutted into the room like nothing was happening.

"Mornin', Boo. I see you've woken up." He smirked, obviously thinking of his plans for me. "Zayn told me that you were being a bad boy last night, dancing on some guy when you were drunk, not answering my calls or texts. I think that punishment is in order." Fucking hell, he looked like a god. I won't lie, I'm kind of scared right now, I know that Harry would never hurt me but damn, I've never woken up naked and tied to my bed.

"Baby cakes, please" I whimpered. He shushed me and started undressing himself. He reached down to the floor and pulled up a blindfold before carefully tying it behind my head. I heard rustling in the nightstand before he pulled out what I'm guessing what I guessed is a gag seeing as he tapped my jaw, the sign to open my mouth. He pushed the ball gag in and tied it in the back.

"Good boy." He spoke. I knew I shouldn't feel proud because for gods sake I practically CHEATED! When I noticed that I had lost all connection to him I thrust my hips up, hoping for some sort of touch. He roughly pushed down my hips before straddling me and kissing down my tan neck and torso. I was whimpering like a dog around the uncomfortable gag.

He slowly sucked at the tattoo on my chest as he knew it made me squirmish but I knew to stay still. He kissed down to my nipples before giving the right one a particularly sharp twist. 

"Umph, Hsry plse." I attempted to beg causing him to darkly chuckle. "Oh but baby, we've only just begun." He taunted before suckling on my left nipple and toying with the right. He moved further down to my happy trail, lightly licking down with that delicious red tounge. I sat helpless, unable to make any noise or movement. 

"You know, baby, I really am excited about this. Your pretty little body all spread out for me. All. Fucking. Mine." He slipped a cock ring on my throbbing cock making me whimper in protest, to no avail. He took the head into his warm mouth only to quickly take it out all while blowing cool air onto it. I was a mess, bucking my his into his vice like grip, which was no use. 

"Good boys don't move when I tell them not to." He remarked, I coukd almost hear the smirk in his voice. He smacked my inner thigh, FUCK it hurt. I shut my mouth and stilled my desperate hips. He lifted my knees up to my waist and held them there. I heard the faint snap of the lube opening, finally I'm getting fucked. Instead of his callused fingers, I got his warm tounge. Fuck this will be the death of me.

He licked all the way from my sensetive balls to over my fluttering hole. He started to kitten lick around my rim before shoving his tounge in and flattening it completely making me squirm and attempt to scream. If I could have cum, I would have, possibly multiple times. He started rapidly thrusting his tounge in and out before pushing in as far as he could and started licking over my prostate.

"FZCUK HERY MOE GTOD FCIKYN DHESLL!" He finally pulled out and then shoved something in my hole. Fuck, it was those god forsaken beads, holy hell. He slowly pushed the first three beads in my hole and started easing in the next beads. He got down to the last, and largest bead. 6 fucking inches in diameter. He started to ease it in slowly, as if not to hurt me. Once he got it in, my now throbbing and burning hole swallowed it up until only the loop was left on the toy. The smallest bead was firmly pushed into my prostate and making my achingly hard cock become even impossibly harder.

"Such a good boy, taking this so well. Look at that pretty hole, all stretched open, just for me." He ran his finger around my rim making me cry out in pleasure. I was a sobbing mess, crying and thrashing around until he took the gag out. " Haz, please, please, please, fucking hell Harry let me cum oh my gosld FUCK pleaseee." I rambled on. "I swear, if yoy don't shut up, I'm going to make you choke on my cock." I definetly didn't want that.

He pulled down my legs and tied them to the other end of the bed making me whimper out but I knew not to talk. He took my now purple cock in to the hilt, his nose pressing against my stomach and his long fingers fondling my balls. Then he started to do something...indescribable. He started pulling out the beads. Oh my god. I was screaming and thrasing around by the time he got the last one out. Then, I cummed. That's right, cummed with the cock ring on, all tied up on my bed.

"Oh my god, Louis. Your fucking body. Amazing." He praises while I sat completely oblivious to everything happening. He took off my blindfold and untied my ankles and then slipped a vibrator in my over sensetive hole. "Umph Harry, please no more. Please." He took out the vibrator and took the cock ring off of my already hard cock. He lubed up his cock and quickly shoved it in me.

"Just one more baby, I promise." He rapidly shoved his cock in and out of me for about two minutes before we were both cumming. We were completely silent, which is unusual for us. He untied my arms and I was already asleep, curled up with the love of my life right beside me. I couldn't be any happier. I couldn't wait to propose tomorrow night.


End file.
